


Something Old, Something New

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: 100 Words, 100 Ways [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, extended version of chapter 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Natasha to meet his parents, but there's a catch...<br/>Sort of bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version of Chapter 27 of '100 Ways To Do It Right', but can be read separately.

“Where are we going Clint?” Natasha asked.

“There’s something I want to show you.” He double checked Natasha’s blindfold and started leading her by the hand. “Careful, there’s a low branch up here.”

They walked for a few minutes, Clint guiding Natasha around any obstacles in their path. When they reached their destination, Clint stopped and took off Natasha’s blindfold.

“I’d like you to meet my parents.” He gestured to a pair of headstones. Briefly letting go of Natasha's hand, Clint stepped toward and lay a small bouquet of flowers on his mother's grave.

"Clint, you didn't have to do this. I should go, it's not my place to be here."

"Hey, hey wait." Clint grabbed Natasha's hand. "You do belong here. I love you Natasha, and I want to share this with you." Natasha froze, too shocked to move. Slowly, she recovered and stood next to Clint. They stood there in silence until Natasha asked, "Do you…do you think they would have liked me?"

Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha's shoulders and sighed. "I don't know Tasha. I don't remember them. I like to think so though."

They stood there for a long time, not talking much, just paying their respects and thinking about what could have been.

 

 


End file.
